Breaking Through the Pain
by CandyLover4180
Summary: Percy is a nobody. He cuts and is abused and has no hope for a future. Sometimes he wonders if he can even survive the day. Until Annabeth comes in his life. Summary sucks, but please read the story, its the only plot im proud of. rated T for minor swearing and dark themes and some romance. There is also Drama and Angst, but it will only allow me to put two genres :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry it wasn't 45 minutes since my AN, I had to go with my dad to pick up my sis from her trip to Japan (to check out a college, she had a blast). Thanks for sticking with me, here's the prologue:-**

**Prologue**

He couldn't take it. It was all too much. The stares, the whispering and especially the fake smiles and sympathy when they saw what was wrong with him. He hated it all.

The first day was the worst. He was trying to cover it up. The scars, the bruises and the scratches, made both by himself and someone else. He just applied as much concealer as he could and pulled down his long sleeves and walked away. There were too many stares. Too many whispers. He knew they made fun of him. He knew they thought he was going mad. He knew they were disgusted by him, but he didn't mind because he felt the same about himself. He knew he deserved the stares and the whispers and the hate. He hated himself, he was disgusted when he looked in a mirror. He was popular for all the wrong reasons.

His name? Percy Jackson. But that didn't mean anything. His name wasn't who he was, because his name could be fit for anybody. He wasn't sure if Percy Jackson should mean the upbeat cool guy that people love, or if Percy Jackson should mean the dull, rude loser or just plain old Percy Jackson. He didn't know who he was. He knew everybody thought of him as a person and they thought of him often, just not for the right reasons.

Percy was skinny. He didn't eat much. He had almost no muscle, just skin and bones. You could see his ribs even. He had a fairly long nose, bright green eyes that could look beautiful if they weren't full of grief and bitterness. He had a thin mouth and black, shaggy hair that couldn't be maintained no matter what you do.

He thought of all this as he walked home from school one day. He had just started 12th grade, but he wasn't pleased. Graduation meant not having an everyday escape (school) from home. He'd much rather go to school and not learn anything, failing or just barely passing all his classes than stay at home. Because staying at home would mean he would have to be with _him_.

Yes, _him_ was a person who he truly hated. The one he despised. The one who killed the only person he ever loved.

He slipped in the door quietly to his house, noticing the beer bottles, drug packets, smoldering cigarettes and the overall disgustingness of the house. Yes, he called it his house. It was most definitely NOT his home.

"Going somewhere?" A slurred voice asked from behind.

Percy cursed inwardly, turning around from the doorway to his bedroom, the one place he would've been safe.

Gabe was big. He was not so tall, around 5 foot, 10 inches, but he was stocky, built like a football player. He had dark eyes and dark hair. Bushy eyebrows and a long, thin nose. He had hair that could be well maintained if he cared, but he never did, so it just sat on his head in clumps looking like a dirty mop. He had a potbelly. Percy thought he was handsome when his mom married him, but he soon realized Gabe didn't care about personal hygiene enough to stay handsome.

"Why the hell are you so late?" Gabe asked him.

"This is the time I usually get home." Percy said, gritting his teeth.  
"You're two minutes late" Gabe said, narrowing his eyes.

"It'll take you longer than that to get that stink off you in the shower" Percy muttered.

"Did you just talk back to me? I'm gonna teach you another lesson, boy. About talking back to your elders. This one is entirely YOUR FAULT!" Gabe yelled in his face. Percy recoiled at the stink of alchohol mixed with smoke on Gabe's breath.

Gabe dragged Percy by the hair into the kitchen. He got the butcher knife out of the drawer and pinned Percy to the floor. He took Percy's wrist and started scraping, digging the knife deeper and deeper into Percy's flesh, but Percy refused to cry out. If he cried, Gabe would beat him even worse.

"To brave to cry huh? Let's see about that" Gabe wiped sweat from his brow and spat on Percy's face. He began on the other arm and then started on his face. A long scar down his cheek. Percy started tearing up. He was panicking.

_This really is my fault. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm such an idiot, and now I'm going to die._ Percy thought to himself.

"Say you're sorry. Say you're sorry, boy!" Gabe yelled again.

"I'm sorry" Percy choked out.

"You. Got. What. You. Deserved. You. Useless. Bastard." Gabe said, kicking Percy in the side each time till blood came out of his mouth. He was coughing. There was blood. There was utter hell.

Gabe got up calmly and walked away, giving Percy one last kick for good measure. Percy groaned, but forced himself up, still coughing up blood. His whole life had been like this, everyday coming home and getting beaten.

He stumbled to his bedroom, using the furniture as props to hold him up. He walked in and fell on his bed. Not really a bed, more like a box with a couple blankets as a mattress. After ten minutes of gathering strength to get up again, he got up and went into the bathroom. He took a freezing cold shower (Gabe couldn't hold a job to pay for hot water) and lay on his blood stained blankets, staring at the ceiling.

This had all started when he was 6. His mother, Sally Jackson, was the only person who gave him strength to face another day of Gabe's beatings. She had fallen in love with a guy when they were in high school. That resulted in Percy. Percy's dad took a trip to Europe for buisness, promising to marry Sally when he got back, but his plane crashed in the Atlantic ocean and it was said there were no survivors. Sally was desperate, so she met Gabe and married him 3 months after they met. She then realized that he wasn't straight, but by then it was too late. She had tried divorce many times, but each time Gabe would force her to not get one. He beat her just like he beat Percy, but Percy would try to protect her which would earn Percy more beatings. Gabe had tried to kill Percy multiple times, but his mother would save him or he would just keep pushing himself. He was always pushing himself. That was the only hope he had left to get him and his mother out of Gabe's life and if he didn't have that hope, then he might as well let Gabe kill him.

He remembers the first time Gabe got drunk like it was yesterday.

He had just gotten home from his first day of second grade. He was 7. Gabe had been his stepdad for two years and Percy thought he was a decent enough stepfather, even though he would never be able to replace Percy's real dad in his opinion. He had gone into the living room with his mother to tell Gabe all about his awesome day. Gabe was sleeping on the couch and his mom went to the kitchen to make cookies, so Percy shook Gabe awake.

"What is wrong with you boy?" Gabe shouted, bolting upright.

"I wanted to tell you about my first day at school." Percy said happily, not noticing the warning sign of Gabe being drunk.

"Well I don't care." Gabe said, slapping him hard for good measure.

He went crying to his mom, but then Gabe got up and started abusing Sally, with Percy watching, horrified and screaming. He was quiet and school the next day with a red mark on his cheek in the shape of a handprint.

Because Gabe couldn't hold a job, Sally worked three jobs. One in the early morning to afternoon, one in the afternoon to evening and one from the evening till late at night, which resulted in her getting home late.

Percy tried to do as much homework as he could with his dyslexia (which wasn't very much), and he went to bed, to tired to eat and not even hungry. He heard the front door open and close, resulting in shouting downstairs from Gabe and his mom. He then heard another door slam and he shut his eyes and tried to keep his brain shut, trying not to think of the possibilities that Gabe could be doing to his mother. He fell asleep to the rhythmic circling of the old, creaky fan.

**So that's it guys, sorry for the long descriptions, i promise chapter one will be written and uploaded soon and will not have as many long paragraphs about Gabe and his mom and such. Also, sorry for any mistakes that I made, im writing this at 3 in the morning and im so tired, im doing this for u guys, so be proud u got me to stay up and write a 1500 word story at 3 in the morning :) Also, i know i said in my profile that i dont swear, but i felt it appropriate for this story, i mean what abuser wouldn't cuss? Thanks for reading, please review if u have questions and review even if u dont have questions :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, school started like right after I posted the prologue and as soon as i went back, i was loaded with homework. I've had like 5 tests in the past two weeks (all the tests were of my most un-favourite subjects) and i had to complete and chemistry model/ project thingy which was hard cuz my partner was one of my best friends, but her mom wouldn't allow her to come to my house cuz shes too overprotective and i wrote this a while back, but internet was out for a couple of days so i couldn't post it. but, ur not here to read about my lame life, so read on and please please PLEASE review!**

**Chapter 1**

Percy felt dread. It was almost the weekend and that meant that he had to spend two whole days with Gabe. It was a normal Friday, Percy going through classes, trying to catch some sleep because he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep well that night. Gabe was the most drunk on Fridays. It was currently the last period, and everyone (including the teacher) was just waiting for the bell to ring so they could go home and chill for the weekend. Percy was the only one who dreaded going home. It wasn't even home though, Percy thought bitterly to himself. Home meant a dad and mom who loved you. Home meant siblings that maybe were annoying, yes, but still loved you. Percy longed for that, but then scolded himself the next moment for wanting something. The last time that happened...well he didn't want that to happen again.

He was so deep in thought, he didn't hear the bell ring, till kids were jumping out of their seats after they were dismissed. He slowly got up and picked up his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and walked out of the class, trying to get past the sweaty, overly excited kids. He winced with every step, trying to ignore the bruises Gabe had given him the previous day.

"Percy." He heard the teacher's deep voice behind him just as he put one foot outside the door.

He slowly turned around, trying not to turn too sharply for fear of crying out due to the cuts.

The teacher was Mr Brunner, or Chiron as most kids called him. He was Percy's favourite teacher, mostly because he was so chill about everything. But he was also nosy. Percy wished he would stay out of his business.

"You know you talk to me about anything." Chiron said, raising his eyebrows.

Percy had a sudden urge to tell him. To tell him anything. He knew Chiron wouldn't tell anyone. But, he remembered Gabe's warning, and nodded slowly.

Chiron sighed. "Well, I hope you remember that next time. Have a good weekend Percy." He turned away.

Percy again nodded and walked away. Most people had already vacated the school. He exited the main door after putting getting his books that he needed from his locker and he started walking toward his favourite spot. Behind the school, there was a secluded, abandoned garden that no one used. It was overgrown with vines and the grass was tall. He had to climb over the gate to get in, but he didn't mind. He went there everyday. He started toward the back right corner where he had made a small cushion type thing out of leaves and grass. It was quite comfortable.

He suddenly saw blonde hair. He walked towards it. He saw a girl sitting in his spot, with her eyes closed and headphones in. He studied her features. She had a sharp, long nose with high cheekbones, but her cheeks were pale, unlike the other girls in his school who had too much makeup on. She had long eyelashes and side bangs. Her hair, which was blonde and curly, hung loosely around her shoulders. She was wearing normal jeans, also unlike the super skinny jeans that most of the other girls wore. She also had on a too-big-for-her T-shirt on, that quoted the song 'Stronger' by Kelly Clarkson.

He gently proded her foot which was in a worn-down running shoe. Her eyes flew open and he was shocked at how gray they were. They made her look smart and calculating.

"What is it?" The girl asked him in a quite but bold voice.

"Uh...this is kind of my spot..." Percy trailed off, looking at the ground.

"I don't see your name on it" She snapped.

"Ok sorry. I'll just go" Percy said quietly.

"No I'm sorry, here sit down." The girl said, patting the spot next to her. She took out her headphones.

He blushed and sat down, trying to keep as much distance as possible between them.

"I'm Annabeth." The girl said, sticking out her hand.

"Percy" He said, beginning to get accustomed to her forwardness.

"I haven't seen you around. Are you in the 12th grade?" She asked.

"Yeah. Most people don't know who I am, and if they do, they don't like to be around me." Percy said in a low voice.

"Why is that?" Annabeth inquired.

Percy just shrugged.

"Don't talk much do you?" Annabeth assumed. Percy just shrugged again.

"Well people don't like me very much either, and I don't have many friends, and judging from your overall awkwardness and loneliness aura about you, you don't have any either. So do you want to be friends?" She asked.

Percy was taken aback. This was the first time anybody had outwardly asked to be his friend.

"Uh, sure." He stammered and then inwardly slapped himself. He couldn't have any friends. He didn't want to-couldn't put them in that danger. He learned that the hard way.

"Great" Annabeth smiled wide. "Well, I gotta go, it was nice meeting you Percy. I'll see you on Monday!" She said, jogging off while waving.

"Yeah, you too." Percy muttered. He was happy for a moment, but then chided himself. He had to avoid Annabeth.

He slowly walked home, again dreading the beating that he was going to receive. He knew he should be on time, but even if he was, he still received beatings.

He opened the front door as quietly as he could. He peeked in and made sure Gabe wasn't in the kitchen to his right. He walked quietly to the living room. Gabe wasn't there either. Percy searched throughout the house, but Gabe wasn't anywhere. He heaved a sigh of relief, this was one of the rare occasions where Gabe had chosen to go to work. Well, you couldn't really call it work, he was a crossing guard.

Percy walked up to his bedroom and lay on his bed, plugged in his headphones and fell asleep to Ed Sheeran.

He awoke the next morning to quietness. He looked at his watch. It was 9. He had slept for 15 hours. He never slept this late. Gabe usually woke him up on the weekends at 5 to do work for him, or just to be mean. He opened his bedroom door and walked out. Silence. This was rare. He again searched everywhere around the house until he found a note on the fridge door.

Percy,

I'm at work. I had to leave early, but I didn't want to wake you up. I made pancake batter and it's in the fridge, you know how to cook pancakes right? If you don't instructions are on the back of this note. Gabe didn't come home last night and I have no idea where he is, but please don't try to get your hopes up that he might be gone forever. I know right? A mother telling you not to get your hopes up, but we're definately not a normal family. Know that I love you. If Gabe comes home and you're worried about being alone with him, I'm only a phone call away. Please do call, I care about you more than my job. I should be back at 11 at the latest.

I love you Percy.  
Love,  
Mom

Percy stuffed the note in his pocket, ignoring the note on the back about the pancakes, making pancakes was the one thing he knew how to do in the kitchen besides cereal and toast which doesn't count as cooking no matter what Grover said. He forgot about his mother's warning and desperately hoped that Gabe was gone for good. But somewhere deep down, he knew there was no chance that Gabe was out of their lives.

**I know this was slow, but it will pick up, I'm still introducing the characters. But it will pick up soon. This took me forever to write, sorry for the shortness, I felt this was a good place to stop though. So I've gotten a lot of favourites and follows for this story, and thank you so much guys, but please please please review! I know, I sometimes do this too, reviewing takes too much effort even if the writer begs, but it means a lot to me. I would love to hear you're opinions about this story, good or bad. Again, thank you so much to all the people who had favourited and followed, you guys are the ones who made me get up and write this chapter so thanks!**  
**Until next time, PEACE OUT AND EAT CANDY PEEPS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while...enjoy! I forgot to put this in the first chapter- **  
**Disclaimer- I'M NOT A FREAKING GENIUS LIKE RICK RIORDAN OK?! **

**Chapter 2**

Percy was completely out of his comfort zone by now. It was now Wednesday and Annabeth had asked to be his friend the previous Friday.

"Hey Percy!" Grover, his only friend, well not really his friend, more like an acquaintance yelled from across the class.

Percy gave a weak, 'Hi' in return and plopped down in his seat, which was at the back corner so the teacher couldn't see him listen to music while she was teaching.

He took off his bag which consisted of almost nothing, but still felt like a tonne considering the new bruises Gabe had given him when he got home last night. Gabe returned Monday night after Sally and Percy were finally getting their hopes up he was gone, and he beat them like hell.

The teacher, Ms Smith walked in the class and the room went quiet. She took the roll call and then let them do whatever they wanted while she read her new romance novel.

Ms Smith was a petite lady. She was young, Percy guessed she had just gotten out of collage, and all the boys flirted with her for she was very pretty. She had a sharp, small nose and big brown eyes with thin lips. Everyday, she wore a pencil skirt with her shirt tucked in which all the boys loved to stare at, excluding Percy of course.

The bell rang for first period and Percy was the first one out of the class. He walked to his locker and got his books. He then proceeded to History with Mr Brian. He was like the male counterpart of Ms Smith; all the girls loved him.

"Did someone forget to say good morning?" A girl said behind Percy. He sighed, for this is the person he had been trying to avoid since Friday, but she always found him.

"Hi Annabeth." He sighed again.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you really want to be my friend." She trailed off.

"Yeah, you may be right..." Percy muttered as he looked her up and down, noting what she was wearing that day.

A plain T-shirt and jeans again. That's what she always wore. He had seen her hair once in a ponytail, but he liked it better when it was loose around her shoulders. He was used to her by now, but her gray eyes seemed to get him every time.

"What class do you have?" She asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"History." He said.

"Cool me too." She said, starting to walk and clearly wanting him to follow along. He did and they soon reached class. He was disgusted by the amount of girls that were trying to get the teachers attention and when he looked at them, they would lean forward so their cleavage was showing. Their boyfriends looked on jealously. He walked to the back while Annabeth sat at the front. He had soon realized she was a nerd who got perfect grades and had a perfect attendance record.

Everyday pretty much went this way. He goes to school, has class, tries to avoid Annabeth but fails, goes home, gets beaten by Gabe, does his homework if he wants to, mom comes home, he hears her get beaten, tries to save her, gets beaten up some more, and then goes to bed, doing the same thing the next morning.

**AFTER THREE WEEKS I LOVE YOU GUYS|AFTER THREE WEEKS I LOVE YOU GUYS|AFTER THREE WEEKS I LOVE YOU GUYS**

Percy was annoyed by Annabeth. She would find him everyday and talk nonstop. But, nevertheless, he found himself thinking of her often and then would scold himself for even thinking it's possible she could be his friend.

"Hey" She said, sitting down at his table.

"Sup?" Percy asked, more comfortable talking to her.

"Have you seen Thalia lately?" She asked.

Thalia was a punk girls with spiky hair who wore a lot of eyeliner. She was called goth till she joined the cheerleaders. Thalia used to be Annabeth's best friend, they had been best friends since they were little, but recently she had ditched her for the popular group and was now a snotty cheerleader. Percy had met her once when she was cool, and she had defended him against the popular guy Luke who was beating Percy up, but now Thalia was with the rest of the group cheering Luke on. She was throwing herself at every decent boy she could see, so much so, that Percy wanted to tape a sign of her back saying, 'I'm desperate and a slut, fuck me now'.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that." Percy said, trying to comfort his only friend.

Annabeth shrugged and looked away, trying to let Percy not see the hurt in her eyes. He held her shoulders and spun her around, forcing her to face him.

"It's OK to cry you know, I don't mind" Percy told her.

She gave him a weak smile and nodded, turning back to her food. He don't know why he told her that, but he was pleased that she trusted him. They finished their food in silence and walked out of the cafeteria together.

"Oh look, the two losers of the school have finally realized their weakness and are losers together!" Luke taunted as they reached the end of the hall.

Luke, Thalia, Kelli and Ethan walked towards Percy and Annabeth as they turned around.

"Oh look, Luke finally has some observation skills! Maybe he needs a prize." Annabeth taunted back.

Luke scowled but then turned to Percy.

"You gonna let a girl defend you? Or is your daddy gonna come too? Oh right never mind he can't because he's dead!" Luke yelled in his face, pushing Percy out of the way into the lockers. Pain exploded in Percy's back from the numerous cuts and scars that were there, but he ignored them.

He closed his eyes. He heard the laughter. He heard Annabeth shouting "Percy what is wrong with you?" Everything became blurry. He saw black and felt a sharp pain in his forehead before he fainted.

He clearly remembers thinking, _I hope I die_.

He woke up in a white room. He sat up and looked around. He was on a bed with clean sheets and a heart monitor beeping steadily. He looked down, realizing he was wearing a hospital gown. He got out of bed and walked to the door, leaning on everything in the path for support. The room started spinning, but he steadied himself. He saw the door open and in walked...Annabeth. Why was she here? He thought.

She looked up. "Percy, you're awake?" She said acting surprised.

"Uh...I think so..." He replied.

"Oh thank goodness, I was worried. What are you doing out of bed? Get back in bed!" She commanded quickly.

Taken by surprise, Percy lay back down on his bed.

"So I bet you have a lot of questions..." She mused.

"Yeah." He said quietly.  
"What happened to me?" He asked.

"OK, so Luke pushed you into the lockers and you were quiet. But, you cried out then, I have no idea why, and you fainted. When you fainted, your head fell on the corner of an open locker and the doctors said that you might've gotten a coma from the exact spot it hit your head. You were out for three days. I've been here the whole time and you're mom visits every time she gets off work, but I don't know why your step dad hasn't come. Sally said he hadn't been feeling well, but seeing as his son is in the hospital..." She trailed off.

Percy took a moment to absorb all this. As Annabeth was his best friend (he finally had given up all hopes of avoiding her), she knew his dad died and he had a step dad.

"Yeah...he's probably busy." Percy lied unsuccessfully, he was a terrible liar.

"Even to visit his son in the hospital?" Annabeth asked suspiciously, detecting his lie.

Percy just shrugged.

"Why do you let them treat you like that?" She asked again quietly.

"It's fine, really. I don't really care, Luke can do what he wants" Percy replied in the same tone.

"So what are all the cuts and bruises and scars on your back?" She asked.

Percy just shrugged. "I used to fall down a lot as a kid" He said lamely.

Her expression suddenly turned angry.

"Percy Jackson! Why won't you let me in?" She yelled, taking Percy by surprise.

"What do you mean, let you in? Your my best friend aren't you? I gave you that much!" Percy questioned.

"Ugh! Seriously, every time I try to see what's wrong, why you're always moody, why you don't have a social life, why you sit all alone at lunch, why you shut people out and let them torment you; you always shut me out! I'm trying to help you!" She finished.

"Why don't you just stop trying to get into other people's business and instead focus on the messed up life you have? You don't have a social life either! You're best friend freaking ditched you and I can see why she did, you're a freaking know-it-all that loves to pry into other people's lives because she's too bored and scared to deal with her own!" Percy yelled.

Annabeth's gray eyes started glistening. This was the first time he had seen her cry. He immediately felt guilty.

"You don't know me well enough to say that. But I think the problem is, your just begging for attention all the time because you're step dad and your mother don't care about you at all" Annabeth said quietly.

Percy's heart immediately hardened.

"Maybe I would want to get to know you, but for now, I'd rather not. You say you know people, you say you want to be friends, but for what? So that you can just have another book to read? People's lives aren't books or notes you can study. Some people won't let you in and Thalia was one and I'm the other and there are going to be more based on how you're an awful person" He retorted.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." She whispered.

She did start crying then, walking out of the room. He realized he just ruined the first friendship he'd ever had. He really was a monster. He was such of an ass, he made his step dad try to kill him and then he goes around and does the same thing verbally to one of the only people who tried to get to know him.

**Sorry for the sad ending, don't kill me! I'll update soon I promise, but actually...I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews :D im evil. so, if u want the story to go on, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and thanks to all the people who already have, you guys made my day :D**

**so remember, at least 5 reviews!**

**PEACE OUT AND EAT CANDY PEEPS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while :/ enjoy! btw, this chapter is dedicated to The Firelands...sorry i didnt update, i cudnt think of anything to write till now...and this chapter is T-M rated. More on the M side this time.**  
**Disclaimer-I only own Chrissy and Daniel's characters. The rest belong to RICK RIORDAN AWESOMENESS!**

**Chapter 3**

Annabeth adjusted her wig in the mirror. It had been a month since Annabeth had to wear a wig. He parents knew that she was suffering, but she hadn't told anyone at school. She was going to tell Percy, but he they had fight.

Annabeth was lonely. It had been three days since her fight with Percy and she was exhausted. She had been working all weekend doing...well...she didn't wanna think about it. It was early October and it was getting kind of chilly. She was wearing a short sleeve T-shirt with a hoodie and denim shorts, not that she cared about what she wore, which she didn't. She was too busy to care about her looks, but she was always teased for it in middle and high school because she would come to school without make up like all the other girls, sometimes even without brushing her hair. It would always make her sad that some people could be so shallow and naive when there were so many other important things in the world than the latest pop star or how many people like you.

That's why she found Percy intriguing. He was different. So secluded, yet so open. He would make her question everything, yet he gave her the answer to everything, though she knew that didn't make much sense. He didn't make much sense overall anyway though. She put her headphones in and played her favorite song, Clocks by Coldplay, trying to distract herself from thoughts of Percy with the song.

_Singin' , come out upon my seas, curse missed opportunities. Am I a part of the cure, or am I part of the disease?_ She loved those lines. They were so sad, but they described her so perfectly.

She got to school 30 minutes early everyday. She liked the quiet space that she had all to herself. She got her 1st period book from her locker and went to the library. When she got there however, she saw that it was open. It was usually locked, but the librarian had given her a key to it considering that she went there everyday and the librarian trusted her. She walked in and wandered the aisles, looking for the person who had unlocked it. Just when she was about to give up and believe that the librarian had forgotten to lock it the previous night, she saw a figure alone at a table. She walked towards the person, hoping it was Percy, but soon realizing it was a head of dirty blonde hair.

"What are you doing here?" She called out.

The figure jumped, clearly startled. He turned around. It was Luke. Suddenly, hate boiled up inside her. "I-I'm reading" He sniffled. Annabeth walked closer and saw that he had tear stains down his face. Wait-Luke? Was...crying?

She sat next to him. "What happened?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, turning his head the opposite direction.

"Why are you crying?" She asked gently.

"It's nothing. Why are you talking to me anyway, you should hate me." He accused.

"Well...I don't know. Just tell me what's wrong." She replied hotly.

"Really, it's nothing, just please leave me alone." He said.

"No. Where are your friends? Why are you being nicer than usual? Why are you crying? Answer the questions and then I'll leave you alone." She retorted.

"You're impossible aren't you?" He asked.

"Don't change the subject." She told him sternly.

"Fine." He sighed. "I-I bully people because...I get abused. My dad is an alcoholic and he became one ever since my mom was admitted to a mental hospital. I know Percy gets abused-I can read the signs, so I bully him to get the suspicion off myself. I don't even know why I'm telling this to you..." He trailed off and then put his head in his hands.

Annabeth was shocked. _Percy...get's abused? Why didn't he tell me?_, But out loud, she said, "Luke, I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone. I didn't even know Percy got abused." She stated simply.

He just nodded. He suddenly turned and hugged her. "Thanks Annabeth." Luke sniffed.

A green-eyed, black haired boy was standing in the door of the library. He had come to talk to a certain blonde but when he got there, he saw she was in the arms of someone else. He quietly turned and walked away.

* * *

_Why is my life so freaking hard?_ Rachel painted angry strokes across the canvas. She had recently won a painting competition, but she was the opposite of thrilled.

Rachel was 17 and 3 quarters years old. She always told people the 3 quarters part just because...well her friends called her an annoying perfectionist, but she preferred the terms, 'precise' or 'neat'. She was an artist. She had no time to become a lawyer and both with studies like her father wanted her to, but she got straight A's nevertheless. He least favourite subject was French, for she despised the teacher, and her favourite animal was a fox. She heard the door to her bedroom open and then close and she looked up. It was he best friend.

"Hey Chrissy." She said, focusing back on her painting.

"What's up?" Christina Marie Gonzales said, flopping on Rachel's bed. That was one of the things that Rachel loved about Chrissy, she was so relaxed about everything.

Rachel and Chrissy had been best friends since the 3rd grade when Chrissy had come up to her during lunch and ate her food without asking. Rachel and Chrissy were complete opposites. Chrissy was messy and always getting into trouble. On top of that, she had a boyfriend. He was captain of the football team and the head cheerleader was arch-enemies with Chrissy because she felt like Chrissy stole Daniel (her boyfriend). It was your typical high-school situation. Though, she had a knack for being the best at being a best friend. But Chrissy did get straight A's and she was 17. She had already been accepted to Harvard collage and was going right after graduation.

It was a Saturday and they were in Rachel's mansion. Rachel's dad was a millionaire and she hated it. Whenever she was upset, her dad just bought her new things, but never spent time with her. Her mom and dad were divorced, but they still lived in the same house because they wanted to maintain a picture-perfect family or something stupid like that.

"Are you going to Daniel's party tonight?" Chrissy asked Rachel.

"Nah, my parents aren't letting me go." Rachel replied.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun. Your parents are going out tonight, right? So just sneak out and be back before the time they get back." She said.

"But..." Rachel tried to come up with another excuse, but failed. "Oh fine." She grumbled.

* * *

At 7:30 later that evening, Rachel was ready to go. Her parents had already left and Chrissy was downstairs. Rachel adjusted her top. She was wearing denim shorts and a top, she didn't want to look slut-ish.

She went downstairs and locked the front door, hopping in Chrissy's car. "Does there have to be alcohol at this party?" She groaned. Chrissy just nodded her head in response, focusing on driving more that Rachel.

They arrived and it was a typical high school party. Chrissy ditched Rachel to look for her boyfriend as soon as she got there. Rachel just wandered around blindly, trying not to bump into any sweaty teenage bodies dirty dancing against each other.  
She stopped in her tracks when she saw a black haired boy with green eyes who was staring at her. He was gorgeous. She had never seen him at her school though, so she figured that he just knew Daniel from something else. He started making his way over to her.

"Hi, I'm Percy. You looked like you needed a friend." He shouted over the loud music.

"I'm Rachel." She shouted back.

Two bottles of beer and four shots later, both of them were completely drunk. "Let's go upstairs" Rachel whispered in an un-Rachel like way.

Percy grinned and took her hand. He led her upstairs and into a bedroom, locking the door.

"So what do youuuu wanna do?" Rachel asked.

"I have an ideaaaaaa" Percy slurred his words and then jumped Rachel. He attacked her lips first, leading them to the bed. He was an extremely good kisser. He proceded to her neck with groans from Rachel. She was just about to undo the zipper on his jeans and stick her hand in there when he said the name of a girl that Rachel hadn't heard in a long time.

"Annabetttthhhh" He groaned, grinding Rachel with his hips.

"What am I doing?" She wondered aloud.

"Huh?" Percy asked, stopping for a moment.

Rachel's head cleared. "I'm sorry." She whispered, and she fled the room, the house, her friends, Percy, and her life.

**DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! I'm so sorry that i haven't updated in forever, this took me a long time to write, and even then I didn't like it very much. Review and I'll update! Thanks for hanging in there :D**  
** PEACE OUT AND EAT CANDY PEEPS!**


End file.
